


What's so great about blowjobs anyway? [M4F Version]

by ArthurWynne



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Monologue, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Creampie, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Throatpie, cum in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurWynne/pseuds/ArthurWynne
Summary: “Guy Truman, a shy, curious twenty-something young man is frustrated. He loves sex and everything that comes with it. But he had never experienced the pleasure of receiving a blowjob. He had heard countless stories from his male friends on how good BJ's were. He had seen more BJ videos than he could count. He loved watching women fellate their partners. The visuals, the sounds... it all just raised his blood pressure to the ninth degree. But meeting someone for just casual oral sex eluded him. Who would want to suck off weeb like him? But there had to be a way. He was getting desperate. So what better way to find out than at a Gloryhole with an infamous reputation...”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	What's so great about blowjobs anyway? [M4F Version]

**Author's Note:**

> This is an audio script is intended for audio performers on these various subreddits:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/   
> https://www.reddit.com/r/GWAScriptGuild/

"best glory hole in the country" was what he said. But from the looks of things, this place is a ghost town. is there anyone even here? Just one caretaker and one lonely receptionist. Surely *she* isn't doing all the work. Heh. Although that wouldn't be the end of the world. She's pretty hot as MILFs go. Anyway, let's not get ahead of myself here. Now, what do I need to do? Choose a booth? Check. Get comfortable. Check. And wait for them to come to you? Okay, I guess. So far this is nothing like what I imagined. He said it was grimy. But as far as I can tell they've kept this place pretty clean. Disinfectant here. Sanitizer there. They've spared no expense. I mean, the mood lighting is a bit more Neo-Noir than I would've liked. But tiled flooring is a nice touch. Right. No more distractions. Nothings going to happen if I'm just sitting here with my pants still on.

[he unzips his pants and pulls them off and stands there hesitantly]

Oh god, my heart is pounding. And my dick is already semi-hard. What the hell. How am I this nervous and this hard all at the same time? Is this normal? What's wrong with me? Ha! C'mon pull yourself together! Jeeze, OK, it's now or never. Here we go...

[He pushes her cock through the tight opening]

Damn, that was a tight squeeze. Are they all this tight? I could barely fit. Oh, God. Did I do something wrong? Am I not supposed to be hard just yet? Is that an unwritten rule? No way. I've seen plenty of guys with hard-ons at Gloryhole videos. And fuck, as if I could help it. 

Uh, so now what? Is anyone actually there? I feel so helpless. Is this a prank? Oh god. What if its a prank? What if I've been set up. And this whole place is just-- No. This was a bad idea, I better--

[Suddenly he goes silent as a distant sound causes him to freeze on the spot]

Is that...I think I hear footsteps. She's there. Someone is there. Oh my god. Just breathe. Just breathe... Just--- 

[Guy gasps as the girl on the other side touches his memeber]

She's touching me. Her gentle hands are caressing me all over. Is she using baby oil? Her hands are so soft. So delicate. So warm. She's Massaging my shaft and balls so perfectly. Oh... I can even feel her breathing on my cock. Her face must be inches away from it. My cock is twitching like mad. Like it has a mind of its own. Her breath is so slow a deliberate. She's Blowing on my dick like its a hot meal waiting to be devoured. God all this teasing. I can't stand it. I think I'm starting to precum. Please, enough of the torture. Please just suck me. Please-- Oh god, I want to feel her mouth so bad. Please just-- 

[The girl begins to suck gently at his balls]

Oh. Wow. she's sucking me alright. She's practically sucking my balls into her mouth. Uhhh. I never expected this to feel so good. Her tongue swirling around and around my balls. And that suction. Holy shit. I can feel my cock dripping because of it. This is incredible. Oh my god. She managed to get both of them in her luscious mouth. At the same time. How is that possible? Uhhh... She must have loved sucking on all kinds of candy and gobstoppers as a kid. I mean, really. She must have gained oral fixation after--

[Suddenly the girl gives in and pops her balls out of her mouth and slowly takes her head in between her lips. Gal Moans]

Uhhh. Now we're talking... So *this* is what it feels like. She's caressing my head with her tongue. She making love to my cock with her lips. Her mouth. And she's already found my sweet spot. Holy fuck that feel so good. Now her tongue is swirling around my head. Diving down my slit. Like shes tongue fucking me. Oh, it feels so amazing. So sloppy and wet. Take the whole of my cock in your mouth. Please, this pleasure is excruciating. Mmm god yeah. She's doing it. She's really starting to work me. Such slow, gentle, sucking. So sensual. She is an artist. Sculpting my penis with her mouth. Yeah. Suck me, baby. Suck me. Her mouth is divine. It feels so warm. Like honey or velvet. This slow-burning pleasure. This is too good. If she carries on like this, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer. Goddamit, I didn't expect things to happen so fast. This feels *so* good. Don't stop, I want more... I- No, no I'm gonna cum. Oh, Jesus. What do I do? I tap the wall, Right? Yes, I--

[Guy taps on the wall enthusiastically and cums. Moaning intensely]

Uhhhh She's sucking me. While I'm cumming. Oh my fucking god. My cock is pumping uncontrollably. And she's swallowing it down. All of it. every last drop. That... Was... Incredible. Fucking Christ. Guys, I get it. I totally get it. Blowjobs are *amazing* - the pleasure was unlike anything I've ever felt before. The foreplay, the build-up, the climax. Cumming in a woman's mouth like that... Sucking me right through my orgasm. Wow. It felt so good. I never felt that much pleasure in my life. Heh, my cock still throbbing. How is it still so hard? Aren't most guys flaccid after an ordeal like that? Thank you. Thank you, my talented oral goddess. So I guess I better go now--

[After hearing footsteps of the girl seemingly walking away, Guy attempts to retract from the Gloryhole but to his horror, his penis is hopelessly stuck]

What- Oh Jesus, no-- No way, I'm stuck. What the... How? I'm still too hard to even pull out. No, no, no... What's going on. No wait, I need help. please don't go. Please--

[suddenly there are footsteps again and the girl on the other side returns]

Oh thank God, this is so embarrassing, I don't know how to say this in any other way. But... I'm stuck. Is there anything you can--

[And before he can even protest, the girl on the other side begins sucking all over again]

No, no no, please don't. No more. No more! She's starting all over. What the fuck. She's still going.

[He gasps in pleasure]

Stop. Please stop-- I'm too sensitive. I won't be able to come again so soon. Oh, *Jesus* Her mouth is so *tight*. Her lips are like a fucking vice around my cock. She's like, clamped on me like some otherworldly creature... She's draining me. Milking me. She's going to drain my balls dry. God, the feeling of my thick cock being jammed all the way down her throat is making my legs writhe, but there's nothing I can do to stop it. I can't escape her mouth. My cock's trapped. She's a fucking *demon*. What is she doing now!?-- What?-- 

[Guy Groans as the girl's technique becomes more vigorous] 

She's twisting *her* head. Around *my* head. Oh fuck. This incredible circle motion is too much. She's got like this vacuum pressure. Her sucking is so strong. So tight. So intense. This can't be the same girl. Oh god, her lips. Her lips are working my fat cockhead so fast and furiously. Her sucking is relentless. It's like she's craving even more cum, This is getting too intense...

[Suddenly the girl on the other side dives down on his cock - repeatedly]

Oh fuck. How... How is she *this* good? She's like a *machine* She's diving down on my cock like a piston. Fuck. she's deepthroating me. Right to the base over and over And... 

[The girl dives down again, and this time holds herself there with Guy's cock all the way down her throat. Guy moans all the more]

Ohhh... She has taken my cock all the way to the base. Holding her head down. Her throat is constricting around my cock. I can feel her swallowing all around me. How is she even breathing? Her throat is swallowing around my swollen cockhead. Trying to milk me as fast as she can. My precum is just flowing out of the shaft. she's determined to push me to the brink of explosion. It’s *too* much. Her throat massaging my head while her tongue licks my balls... Her lips pushing into my crotch. It's like... Oh my fucking god. It's like she's trying to devour my cock whole. trying to eat me alive. 

[The girl retracts and repeats the process again and again]

Fuck, my head is so wet. So swollen... It feels even bigger and thicker than last time. Her thick lips keep sucking further and further down my shaft. She's sucking so angrily at my entire length like a freaking jackhammer. Oh fucking god, my legs are shaking. This is too intense. I can't think. I can barely stand. I'm so close! My throbbing and pulsing are getting too intense. My balls are churning. If she goes that deep again I'm gonna cum-- I'm gonna--

[She goes down all the way on her again but Guy is too far gone he can't even tap on the wall. He moans and finally cums long and *hard*]

uhhhhh. My balls are still tightening and my cock is flexing uncontrollably... 

[Guy continues to moan and groan. His orgasm is going on forever]

uhhh... unloading right down the back of her throat. She's swallowing it all. 

[Guy moans and bucks a few more times until...]

uhhhhh She swallowed it *all* down her throat. I didn't think girls could do that? Wow. Just wow. Thank you, Thank you, you wonderful, undescribable fellatrix, succubus, oral goddess, whoever--Whatever the fuck you are. That was the most intense sexual experience of my life. My cock is *completely* spent. I don't think I can walk straight.

[he is finally soft enough to pull out from the hole and collapses in the chair]

Man... she cleaned me up so good. I can barely lift my legs to pull my pants back on. 

[Guy takes a long, deep breath and sighs]

Ha, they've even left a little note under the door: "We hope you enjoyed your experience and hope to see you come again." Ha! Oh, I enjoyed my stay alright. And I most certainly *will* "come" again!

THE END.


End file.
